One Shot: Una Noche
by FaberryShipperAlways
Summary: Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry son novias que pasan una noche increible, pero algo las interrumpe. One Shot Faberry


_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer ''Fic'' pero nada mas que este es One Shot, soy nueva en esto_

_así que si quieren criticarme o corregir por algo, háganlo. Si este les gusto puede ser que siga_

_subiendo asi One Shot o por ahí me anime y suba una novela, no escribo mas y disfrútenla._

Los padres de Quinn se habían ido a un viaje, dejando a Quinn sola.

_''Estoy sola...Te espero! :)'' -Q_

_''En menos de media hora estoy allá ;D'' -R_

_''Jajaja no estarás...necesitada'' -Q_

_''Si, pero de vos hermosa'' -R_

_''Bueno, te espero'' -Q_

Había pasado 1 hora exactamente, Quinn estaba esperando a Rachel impaciente en

el sillón de su casa. Hasta que sonó el timbre, apareció una sombra que derepente

estaba ''pegada'' a Quinn por así decirlo.

Cuando Quinn reconoció el gusto de los labios que la estaban besando muy

intensamente se dio cuenta que era su novia, Rachel cerro la puerta acorralando a

Quinn entre ella y la puerta.

R: Hola Princesa -decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn.

Q: tardaste mucho bebe...pensé que te había pasado algo -dijo mirando a los ojos

a la morocha.

R: -negó con la cabeza- Solo tuve que convencer a mis papas para que me dejaran

venir -dijo sonriendo.

Q: TE AMO -dijo Quinn.

R: Yo mas -con esto ultimo agarro a Quinn de la cintura llevándola hasta el sillón

de la sala principal, sin despegar los labios de su novia.

Inmediatamente Quinn se sentó en el sillón haciendo que Rachel se siente arriba, las

manos de la morocha subían y bajaban como las de Quinn. La morocha empezó a

besar y dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de su novia, haciendo que la otra soltara

uno que otro gemido chiquito.

R: pedime que te haga el amor -susurro la morocha en el odio de la otra.

Q: aa...porfaaaa -A la rubia le costaba hablar ya que su novia se encargaba de

besar su cuello y mandíbula. Quinn trago saliva -Háceme...el amor -dijo al fin.

Rachel no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a sacarle la remera a su novia un tanto

desesperada. Quinn pudo notar la desesperación por parte de la morocha, entonces

no la hizo esperar e inclino su espalda desabrochando su corpiño, haciendo que

Rachel se desesperara aun mas y empezara a besar sus pequeños pechos, mas bien

DEBORANDOLOS y haciendo que a Quinn se le escapara un gemido potente. Rachel

empezó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de la rubia.

Una vez bajado un poco el pantalón Rachel empezó a masajear el centro de la otra

chica.

Q: ¡DIOS!...RACHEL HACELO ¡YA! -la rubia no aguanta mas necesitaba a su

novia dentro de ella -Por favor...te necesito dentro de miiiii -sus deseos son

ordenes. Rachel empezó con un dedo despacio, pero luego noto como su novia en

cualquier momento estalla asi que introdujo el segundo dedo y moviéndolos mas

rápido -Ahhhhhhhhh...¡RACHEL DIOS!...necesito mas -En cuanto termino de

decir eso, Rachel introdujo sus dos dedos aun mas profundo y frenéticamente.

-fal...ta...po...poco - grito Quinn entre gemidos que salían de su boca.

R: Aguanta un poco mas, amor -Pido Rachel mientras con su mano derecha jugaba

con los pezones de Quinn y dejando besos por casi todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Q: Nooo...cre..creo...que pueda -murmuro Quinn aferrandose a la espalda de su

novia con las uñas. Quinn tiraba la cabeza para atras e inclinaba la espalda

tratando de aguantar el orgasmo. Pero no pudo -Ahhhhhhhhhh -Llego al climax

dejando salir un gemido sonoro que lo hubiera escuchado cualquiera que pase por la

vereda.

Rachel se dejo caer aun lado de la rubia, mientras esta se recuperadaba del

orgasmo que acababa de recibir recien.

Q: Extrañaba tenerte así -Dijo Quinn con la respiración agitada.

R: yo no sa... -No pudo terminar porque el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar -No

atiendas- dijo agarrandole los brazos despacio.

Q: Tengo que atender puede ser urgente -dijo dejando un pequeño beso a su novia

en los labios -''¿Hola? -Contesto la rubia el telefoto-

**-Hola hija, soy mama llamo para avisarte que nuestro viaje se suspendió y que **

**estamos yendo para allá -Dijo Judy.**

Q: eeee... bueno mama ahora nos vemos -Quinn se puso nerviosa, al saber que sus

padres estaban yendo para la casa y ella estaba semi desnuda con su novia al lado.

J: **Bueno hija, chau -dijo despidiéndose**

Q: Chau -murmuro, inmediatamente miro a Rachel -¡TENES QUE IRTE, AHORA!

-dijo Quinn mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo.

R: ¿Que paso, bebe? -pregunto preocupada al ver a su novia que iba y venia

acomodando todo.

Q: Mis padres vienen ahora y si te ven a esta hora y así -señalo a su novia que

estaba sin remera ni corpiño -me van a castigar y van a llamar a tus papas.

Rachel al escuchar eso se paro rápidamente buscando su ropa para cambiarse e irse.

Una vez cambiada y lista Rachel se despedía de su novia. -Hasta mañana, amor

-dijo dejando un beso intenso y a la vez lleno de amor.

Q: Hasta mañana bebe -se despidió algo preocupada de que sus padres llegaran y

vieran a Rachel a esa hora en su casa. No es que les molesta que Rachel y Quinn

estén juntas, nada mas que no entenderían que hacia Rachel a esas altas horas de la

noche en su casa y con su hija a solas. Solo había una respuesta y esa la sabemos

todos.


End file.
